One Night Stand DestielxReader
by Lindylaura
Summary: DestielxReader, Dean and Sam save reader from an attack of those infected by The Darkness (season 11) no spoilers. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was almost the end of your shift, and after a long day that was the only thought that kept you going. That is of course, until two very gorgeous guys walked through the front door. You wait, watching them and hoping, praying, that they will sit in your section. And when they do a smile spreads across your face. You duck into the back room, quickly checking out your hair in the dingy mirror and making sure you don't have anything in your teeth. You run your hands down your shirt, flattening everything out and with one last look in the mirror and a deep breath you walk out the door, a bright smile plastered to your face.

"Hi! What can I get for y'all?" _Oh god, did you just say y'all?_ A blush spreads over your cheeks as you curse yourself internally. Shockingly the one with the shorter, darker hair and the killer eyes looks up at you. He flashes a blinding smile that makes you weak in the knees and it takes you a second before you realize he's talking, "Oh, I'm so sorry what was your order again?" the heat intensifies in your face as the blush gets worse. To make matters worse, the taller one who looks up from his laptop long enough to smirk at his companion and when he looks back down he says,

"Coffee, black. And a Caesar salad, dressing on the side. And he'll have a cheeseburger." Before you can even stutter out a response, the first guy adds,

"Extra onions. And a beer." With another grin that sends you stumbling away, mumbling some sort of response.

You stand in the kitchen, back against the wall while you wait for their food to be done. Luckily no one else is in your area, the place is almost empty. That's how it always is past midnight, not many people go to little cafes in the middle of the night in your little town. Before you get a chance to bring the food out to the guys, the door slams open and the shouting starts. The cooks push you away as you try to peak out the door, and one look from them tells you to stay put. You stay behind the door, waiting for the all clear, but it never comes. As soon as the cooks step through the door you hear a gurgle, as if someone is drowning, and a thud. The shouts turn to screams as you resist the urge to look out the door at what's happening, and you frantically look around the kitchen for a place to hide. There's nowhere that looks safe enough, but you know that behind the counter, through the door, there's a cupboard big enough to hide in.

You drop to the floor and take a deep breath. Opening the swinging door leading to the dining room as little as possible. Just enough room for you to quietly squeeze through, and you crawl as quickly as you can to the cupboard, opening it and climbing inside. You squeeze your knees, and hide your face as you listen to the screams of pain, when suddenly you hear a round of gunshots ring through the diner. All the noise stops after that, and then you hear,

"Did you get them all?" you recognize the voice from earlier, it's one of the guys who walked in earlier. Terrified you squeeze your knees tighter and pray they don't find you. "Wait… did you hear that? Was it coming from the kitchen?" A pause and then a string of curse words, "The girl! Where's the girl… the waitress from earlier…" there's another pause and then a shuffle as the two guys run behind the counter. You hear the kitchen door swing open, and not even a second passes before they are back out. You can tell they are standing behind the counter still, and you hold your breath. Hoping they will stay away from the cupboard and move on. You can hear their voices but can't make out what they're saying and as their footsteps travel away from you, you let out a sigh of relief. The little bell on top of the door rings quietly and you peek out from the cupboard. So far you don't see anyone, so you get out entirely. As you rise to your feet, you hear a noise from in front of the counter and you freeze. You turn around, and see the same cook that shoved you into the kitchen, the same cook who used to sneak you fries at the end of a shift or give you rides home.

Your face breaks into a smile as you take a stumbled step towards him, you choke on his name as he lets out a growl. It's only now that you realize the dark black lines running up his neck from under his shirt. He stares at you, his lip twitching and as he steps towards you, a scream rips from your throat. You drop to the ground and try to crawl into the cupboard again but he's already jumping over the counter, pulling at your legs. You let out another terrified scream, and suddenly he's ripped off you, and a single shot is fired and he drops to the ground beside you. His dead eyes staring up at you. Your hand covers your mouth as you stare at his body. You drag your eyes away from him to stare up at the people who have saved you.

You're shocked to see the same men from before, staring at you. Your mouth opens and before you can even get any words out, the shorter one speaks,

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." He smiles, but it's different from before, "I hate to ask you this… Well I don't really hate it" Sam clears his throat and Dean continues, "I'm gunna need to see down your shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that monsters exist. And they just took over the people who came in here. And you…" you stare at them skeptically, "hunt them?" Dean smiles at me, his charming smile back and you try to hide your smile, "well I guess that's not too hard to believe." Sam laughs and looks at you like you're crazy before asking,

"So do you have anywhere to go? Preferably far away. Somewhere this hasn't hit yet?" You can hear the hope in his voice, and you reply,

"I do… my parents live a few states over. I moved here for school a few years ago, and I never went back." Sam turns away, staring at his phone screen. Dean looks at you, and walks over, but before he can get any words out Sam comes back over and says,

"So there's no buses until midmorning tomorrow. You'll have to find a place to stay for the night… Do you need a lift back to your place?" For a second you just stare at him, terrified by the idea of having to staying alone. You're about to give some sort of protest when Dean says,

"You mean you want to let her stay by herself? Hell no! We are not leaving a girl we just saved alone in this town." He stared at Sam disbelievingly. And then turned to look at you before Sam could even reply. "You're staying with us." And it seemed like that was the end of the topic because he took your arm and started walking out of the building with you. After a slight pause and a sigh, Sam followed after you. He beats the two of you to the car, and sits in the front seat. Dean opens the back seat for you, and you crawl in. You barely notice Dean getting into the car, as a wave of exhaustion hits you and you sink into a deep sleep in the back seat. Just before you fall asleep, you look up and make eye contact with Dean as he shifts his mirror so he can see you, you fall asleep with his piercing green eyes in your mind.

"How long are we expected to babysit her?" a voice woke you from your sleep.

"Well do you just want to leave her somewhere? Sam what the hells gotten into you!" Was the angry response.

"I just think we have some more important things to focus on, Dean." Sam's voice was tight as he continued with, "whatever. I'm going out. Someone has to do some work." The door slammed after that and you sat up groggily.

"So sleeping beauty has woken up!" you look at Dean, a glare forming on your face that freezes when you see the sexy smirk on his. "And here I thought I might have to kiss you." You barely contain your desire to shout " _you still can!_ " as you continue to look at him. "So your bus leaves tomorrow, Sam went out to, uh, do some research for a bit. But he'll be back in the morning I'm sure. We'll get you to your bus and you'll be on your way! We've only got about 5 hours left until we gotta head out… Think you can sleep again?" You shake your head, and take a deep breath and hoping for the best you say,

"I don't think sleep is an option… But maybe we could do something else?" You hold your breath now and wait for his response. You try for something close to a flirty smile and it seems to work because Dean turns the TV he was watching off and starts to walk towards you.


End file.
